freedom
by I heart the cullens 89
Summary: Bella's an actress known by the name of Marie Anderson she leaves LA to move in with her father. Bella is ready to be to be free and find herself. along the way she may just meet the guy of her dreams R&R bad at summaries better than it sounds
1. proluge

Free

Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

I am free. Free from the rumors, free from the gossip, and most importantly is free to be myself. I can now be Isabella Swan well Bella for short. Today I am saying good bye to Marie Anderson. I am finally walking out of the spotlight and blending into the background. To do all this I am moving from LA to a small town of Forks were no one will know that I used to be the biggest name in music and every producer wanted to higher me in there next movie, or T.V. show. Freedom is mine as last,


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the decision

Chapter one: the decision.

Today I leaving behind everything that I have ever know. I am leaving behind the fame, the big house, and the expensive cars to move to a small town of Forks. I knew your asking your self is she crazy why would she want to leave all this behind to move to a small town. The answer is simple; I want a normal life I want to go to high school, and have friends that want to know me for me not for what I can get them. My whole life has been full of fake people who just wanted to be my friend because I was famous.

Flash back

Two weeks ago

My newest movie bombed in the box offices. I have never went through this before all my movies have done great in the box office, so I called my friends for support. The first friend I tried to call was Melissa. "Hey Melissa can we just hang out I really tripping out about this movie." "Marie why are you calling me now that your movie bombed do you think I would hang out with you." Click. I couldn't believe that she did such a thing so I called Amber and she told me the same thing I couldn't believe this I felt so used, so I called on of my actress friends Hilary Duff. She picked up on the third ring "hey Hilary you can't believe what I just went through" "let my guess you call up a couple of friends just to hang out and they rejected you because you movie wasn't doing so well I am I right" she said I could hear the pain in her voice. "How did you know" "Marie it happens to us all and let me tell you know it's not just your normal friends it's the famous ones too" she said with pity in her voice this time. "I am sorry that you had to go through this but its life you have to choose what you want to do? Are you going to let others use you? Or are you going to grow from it and come back stronger?"

End of flash back

I decided that I was going to take some time from it all and see what a normal life was like. That night I told my mom that I wanted a break and she was more than welcome to let me have my space from the business. She never really wanted this life for me I begged her to let me audition for my first role when I was only five years old. I had a friend whose mom found out that producers from a T.V. show were coming to Arizona looking for a kid actress for there newest T.V. show. I thought it would be fun, so I begged my mom for days finally she gave in. I got the job and from there I was booked for kid movies, T.V. shows, you name it I did it. It was always one job after another. Once I turned fifteen I wanted to sing so I talked to my agent and soon had a record deal. A year later I was touring and singing to sold out stadiums.

Now at the age of seventeen I am moving in with my dad to have a normal life. Once I made my decision I called my dad and told him what I wanted to do, and of course he was on board. I am so happy that he kept the fact that I was this famous person to him self. You see my parents divorce is a swore spot for my dad so he doesn't like talking about us to people, and people never pushed the subject seeing as my dad is the chief of police so I was safe there thank you dad. Then I went and changed my look I dyed my hair to a dark red with brown streaks and cut it so now it was shoulder length. I stopped getting tan now I was my normal pale self. To fit in better I went shopping, and bought plain jeans and t-shirts. So I could fit in better trust me if I went into school wearing one of my normal out fits it would be like wearing a neon sign on my forehead that said DO NOT BELONG. All that was left was getting on the plane. Then I can start the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: my new home

Chapter 2: my new home

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

My mom had made arrangements so that I could take a private plane take me straight to forks instead of having to land in Port Angels. I have always had a fear of plane crashes so this way I knew that the plane was in the best conditions and I knew the pilot personally seeing as I had hired him did I mentioned that I owned the plane. On the way to the air strip were I would be boarding the plane my mom was still trying to talk me into taking one of my cars. Mom for the last time my cars will stand out like a sore thumb and I can buy one once I get there." "Yeah I know but that's going to take weeks there are no car dealer ships in forks" was her reply for the tenth time in the last half in hour. Don't worry mom I will be fine I will get a car until then I can walk to school or dad can take me" "fine" she said as we pulled into the air strip. You sure you want to do this we can go back home right now" "Mom I am doing this ok" do you have everything ID, drives licenses, credit card, bank card, cell phone, ipod, and laptop. Yes mom I have every thing and I will call you when I get off the plane and e-mail you when I am settled in ok. Okay I love you love you too with that I was on my way to my new home.

"Hello misses Anderson" **(**A/N I didn't know Renee's maiden name so I made one up and when Bella was a kid she went by her middle name hence the name Marie Anderson**) **the pilot said as I entered the plane "hey Robin and you know you can call me Marie." Okay Miss Marie we will be taking off in ten minutes" with that she left. I just rolled my eye**. **Robin has been flying this plane for seven years and still refuses to call me by my name but whatever. When I was doing the interviews I knew that robin was not just good at what she did but a good person. She had that motherly look to her she was tall close to six foot blonde hair with green eyes she was in her late thirties when she was hired. I took my seat and put on my music and settled in for the ride.

Like usual I fell asleep on the plane and was waken to Robin's motherly face. She smiled up at me and said " we have arrived a pleasure flying with you" I smiled back and got of the plane to see my dad already there with my bags in the trunk ready to go. "Hey dad long time no see" I said he just smiled and replied "way to long look at you you're all grown up." I just smiled and got into the car. On the way to the house I called my mom and told her that I was fine and on my way home.

It only took us about half an hour to get home. Once we pulled in to the drive way there was an old beat up red truck in the drive way. I looked at my dad he just smiled and blushed lightly and said "I know that your mother wanted you to have a car and I knew that you wanted some thing that could help you blend in so I bought this from my friend Billy I hope you don't mind." "Oh dad I love it thank you" I gave him a hug and went to see my new car. I couldn't help but smile if any of my "friends" were to see this car they would either disown me of have a heart attack then disown me and I loved that fact.

Once I was up stairs in my room I noticed that it need a new make over. I took out my pictures from past T.V show cast, pictures of my mom, body guards he was like a big brother his name was big M and he called my Little M, there were also picture of places I have been, and pictures of me and my "friends." I also put up poster and a couple of painting that I had made my self. Once that was done I hooked up my I home for my ipod; then I put away my clothes and shoes. That was all done I sat down to send my mom e-mail and I took a couple of pictures of the things I did to my room. Once that was down I went down stairs to see what my dad was up to.

"Hey bells I just ordered pizza I am not much of a cook so why might be eating a lot of pizza" he said with a chuckle "Its okay dad I love to cook I can stop by the store on the way from school tomorrow." With being said we just watched T.V. waiting for the pizza to arrive. The bell rang and I answered the door. A boy with bold hair and blue eyes was the delivery boy he almost dropped the pizza when saw me. "Hi how much" "hiii thatttt willl b…e ummmm 10.50" he stuttered I just smile and reached into my pocket and pulled out a "20 keep the change" I said with a smile "oh and by the way I am Bella" "hi I am Mike Newton" as I shut the door I couldn't keep from laughing what's so funny Bella my dad asked oh nothing other than the fact that boys can be so stupid Mike Newton almost had a heart attack. Dad just laughed.

Once dinner was done I said good night to my dad and took a shower and got ready for bed. Tomorrow I would have to go back to high school did I tell you that I have always been home schooled this is going to be fun. Hopefully all the guys wont be like mike


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: first day of school

Chapter 3: first day of school

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

I woke up at 5am like I do every morning. I just laid there for a few minutes going over what I had to do today and realized that I just had to go to school. No movie sets, no photo shoots, no auditions, no interviews, no manger and agent calling every five minutes, no crazy paparazzi, and no crazy fans running after at me every second of every day. I am free. Finally free which means I can get another hour and half of sleep because school didn't start tell 8:30; I set the alarm of my cell phone for 7:30 that would give my 45 minutes to get ready and 15 minutes to get to school.

My alarm woke me up at 7:30 and might I say that I was actually happy to wake up and go to school. I just hope no one recognizes me but I don't think they will. When I needed time away I would come here and spend time with my dad and no one ever seemed to notice. I think people only see what they want to see and because who would believe that Marie Anderson would be in such a small town hanging out with the chief of police. The only one that new my little secret is Jacob Black we have been friends since we were kids. When I used to visit my dad I spent most of my time down at La Push. When I was there I felt so happy and welcomed like I was part of the family. Even to this day I can still here Billy Black sitting in his favorite chair with me and Jacob at his feet telling us the old tribal stories of the werewolves and the cold ones. After Billy told us those stories Jacob would pretend to be a werewolf and I would play the defenseless human that would save me from the red eyed cold ones. He always told me that he would grow up to be a werewolf and protect all of la push, forks and the whole world if he had to. To this day I still call him wolf boy. I would have to call him and hang out soon. I think I will call him once schools over I bet Charlie already told him I was here.

With a smile I got out of bed to get ready for school. Walking into the bathroom with pair of light blue low rise jeans and a black t-shirt that had a blue flower coming up the side, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Deciding that wearing my hair down would be best, I returned to my room and but on a pair of black pumas, black jacket, my ipod, and my Black Berry cell phone. Then I headed down stairs to grab something to eat. For breakfast I had a pop tart and a glace of orange juice. Once breakfast was finished and my glace was washed I grab my bag from the front door were I left it the night before and got into my car.

Finding Forks High School was easy, it was right off the main road just like every thing else in this town. I parked into the school parking lot and set off to find the main office to get my schedule. Once I entered the main office I went up to the sectary she had red curly hair and were a purple shirt. "Hi I am Isabella Swan and I am new here" "Hi miss Swan here is your schedule, a map if you get lost, and you need all of you teachers to sign this paper and bring it back at the end of school have a nice day dear" she said with a smile. "Thank you" I replied with my own smile and left the office.

I looked down at my watch and saw that I had five minutes to get to my first class that was English with Mrs. Salazar in room B123. I set off to my first class with no problems. Some people were looking at me walking down the hall but that was just out of curiosity of who the new girl was not because I was famous. Once I found my English class I had my teacher sign my slip and took my seat in the back of the class. Half way throw class my phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Jacob. It said: _hey bells my dad told me that you were already here and that you were staying for a while I see you got tired of the spot light, well I was just texting to tell you that school hasn't started in La Push yet and if it was okay if I came down to forks and maybe have lunch with you_. While reading the text a smile started to spread on my face. I text back saying: _yeah that would be great lunch is at 11:45 to 12:45 see you soon wolf boy_. He text my back with the reply of: _okay see you then and were going to have a little talk about you calling my wolf boy._ I just smiled to my self and went by to listing to the teacher talk about the books we will be reading that year.

Second and third period went off with out any problems I met a few people including: Jessica, Angela, Ben and I re met mike the pizza boy. I was walking to the cafeteria when I saw what I thought was Jacob. Damn he was huge, he was now a little over six feet it looks like he had a recent hair cut, he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with no jacket he must be freezing. "Jacob is that you" I asked in shock of how much he has grown. He just smiled and said "Yeah it's me look at you bells it's so good to see you again it been way to long." He came up to me and gave me his famous bear hugs. "Damn Jake you're so hot." He felt like he was running a fever. "I always new you had the hotts for me Bella" he said with a smile. "Not like that you idiot I mean you temp. it feels like you have a fever" I said while I pushed him lightly he felt like a rock. "No I am ok" he said but I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me. "Alright well I have an hour lunch period let say we grab something to eat and catch up ok" I replied. "That sounds great lead the way." I just rolled my eyes and walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

Once we entered the cafeteria I could feel the eyes on us. I could have sworn I heard growing coming from Jacob and a table full of kids I have never seen before. I looked up at Jacob with my eyebrows raised. He just smiled at me. I looked back at the table there were five kids that looked like they should be in some fashion magazine or on a T.V. screen not in a small town like Forks. There were three guys; one was big and looked like he could kill just about every person in this room with out breaking sweat. He had brown curly hair and was wearing black jeans and a green polo shirt and had no jacket. Then there was a blond he looked tall less muscular than the first but gave off that I can kill you with one hand tied behind my back vibe. He was wearing blue jeans and a black polo shirt again no jacket. Then there was the sexiest one of them all he had strange bronze colored hair and was a good sold six foot he had more of a boyish look to him but he still gave off that stay away vibe. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue polo shirt again no fucking jacket. Then there were two females at the table one was a tall blonde that looked like she belonged on a runway. She was in a pair of black skinny jeans and a blood red top you could tell she was bored out of her mind and again with no damn jacket what the hell was up with these people. Then lastly there was a girls that reminded my of a pixie she was short maybe 4'11 at the most she had black short hair that went in every way possible she was wearing blue jeans and a green top and of course she had no jacket. But what caught my attention was there pale skin and the yellow colored eyes. They reminded me of the cold ones in the old stories that Billy told me and Jake of when we were kids.

"Jake what the hell is going on and why do I have a feeling that those damn stories your dad told us when we were kids were nothing close to make believe" I asked. "Well Bella that's why I came today I came to tell you that the stories are true and those people at that table are vampires and I am a werewolf" he said with a tad bit of sadness in his voice. "Why do I feel that I just walked into a real life movie? I wanted out of the spot light I wanted to be normal but oh no that can never happen am I cursed because if I am I might as well change my name back to Marie Anderson and go back to LA and deal with fucking fake ass people" I said in a harsh whisper but once the words came out of my mouth the whole table of vampires looked up at me. The two girls look like they were about to run up to me and ask for my autograph. "Jake please tell me that's there no way in hell they actually herd me please I am begging you." "Sorry Bella they have really good hearing and from what I hear some of them have extra abilities that are just not normal." He said with a grim look on his face he knew how much I just wanted to be normal. "Fine if you guys can hear me meet me out side right fucking now I don't give a fuck what the hell you are we need to talk" I said and was heading out the door Jacob and I had just came from. I looked back at Jacob who was still standing were I left him. "Are you coming? And don't even think about tell me that this may not be a good idea or I will tell your father about the time that you thought it would be fun to get drunk with the guys and totaled his car" I said with so much anger I would not have been surprised if there was smoke coming out of my ears. Jake just shook his head and followed me out the door.

I was beyond pissed off. "Bella you have to calm down okay, you know how you get when you're angry and the last thing we need is blood shed" Jacob said. Once he finished his sentences the vampires came out and none of them looked happy. "Okay this is the way it's going to go I don't tell any one what you are and you don't tell any one who I am" I said in the calmest voice I could muster. "And what makes you think we will let you keep breathing now that you know our little secret the" the blonde said. That's when the bronze hair boy stepped in and said "Rose you know we don't want to hurt any one" he said looking at her then turned to me and said "Hi I am Edward this is my "sister" Rosalie" he pointed to the blonde she just sneered at me "and this is my other "sister" Alice" he pointed to the pixie like one who had this all seeing smile on her face that scared the shit out of me "and these are my "brother" Emmett" he pointed to the big one he had a small smile on his face "and my other "brother" Jasper" he pointed to the blonde he just nodded his head and I could see that he was trying to hide a smile. "Well as you know I am Marie Anderson or as I am known here Bella Swan and this is Jacob. Now that the introductions are over I keep your secret and you keep mine that's all I ask I don't want anything from you I don't care what you are my best friends turns into a big wolf and I don't care but to answer blonies question I think that you guys don't want others to know what you are and if you kill me people will know that I am missing, my father is a cop and Jacob knows that I know your secret and that you guys don't like that fact and before you say what makes me think that you will let Jacob keep breathing I also know about the treaty and I don't think you want a whole pack of over grown wolves at your door step am I right" I said. Jacob had a small smirk on his face the others just looked at me. Emmett was the first to speak "I like her and I don't see why we cant all just get along well actually I know why we cant get along with Jacob because he stinks and Bella's right we don't want over sized wolves on our door step" he said. With that he started laughing and so did every one else but Jacob and Rosalie. Once they recovered Edward was the first to speak "okay we have a deal you don't tell any one about us and we don't tell any one about you okay" he stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Okay but I do have one question" I said "okay go ahead and ask" Edward replied. "Well Jake said you guys had some other abilities I was just wondering what they are." Alice answered my question "well I can see the future jasper can fell and manipulate emotions and Edward here can read minds" she said. I looked at Edward and he said "don't worry I cant read yours for some strange reason." "See Bella I always told you you were defective but no one every listens to me." "If I was you I would shut up before I have your pride and joy impounded and you know I will and I bet that big M would love to have some one on one time with you" I said He stopped laughing and had the most scared look on his face I couldn't help but laugh and so did every one else. "I can take big M just don't touch my baby." Jacob has always been into cars and when Billy was in a car accident a few years ago Jacob was able to get his drives license at an younger age and so I bought him and 96 mustang it was a little beat up I would have bought him a new one but I knew he would rather fix the old one up better so I bought it and sent it to Jacob and enough money for parts.

"Okay now that were done laughing at the over sized wolf we have a deal" I asked Edward with a small smile. "Yes we do" he said and once again out stretched his hand I did the same and as soon as we touched each other I felt the weirdest shock like my body has been waiting all its life to find this one person that would make it feel this way I gave him a shy smile as I retracted my hand. And with that I knew that Edward and I would be getting to know each other a lot more and I was more than trilled.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 the first day of school part 2

Chapter: 4 the first day of school part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Okay it is now 12:20 and I am starving. "Okay now that that's all out of the way I would love to grab something to eat before I have to get to biology with Mr. Banner" I said to the Cullen's. Edward started smiling and said "why don't you eat lunch with us and I have biology with Mr. Banner next so I can walk you to class if that's okay." "Ummm can you all sit at a table together with out ripping each other to shreds?" I asked looking directly at Jacob. "Come on Bella have a little more faith in me" he said with a smile. "What ever Jacob but the last thing I need is to have my best friend to turn into a wolf in the middle of lunch." "I promise I will be on my best behavior as long as they keep there teeth to them selves." I playfully hit Jacob in the arm and turned to the Cullen's and asked "is it okay of Jacob and my self join you for lunch." They all looked at each other and said yes.

We all walked into the cafeteria. I went straight to the food line pulling Jacob with me. I grabbed a slice of pizza, a coke, and a cookie, Jacob grabbed the same as me. We went to the cashier and I paid for our food. Jacob and I walked over to the Cullen's table and took our seats. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting next to each other, Alice was on Jaspers lap. I took the seat across from Edward and Jacob sat next to me. I looked around to see every one looking at us. "What are they looking at?" I asked Edward he just smiled and replied "there staring at the fact that some one other than family are sitting with us and there trying to figure out who Jacob is" was Edward reply "I have another question if you don't mind me asking" I said with a shy smile "go ahead and ask" "well I was just wondering if any one has made a connection to me being Marie." "Some have noticed that you look like some one they know or have seen before but none have connected the dots" he replied with a reassuring smile.

"I have a few questions for you if you don't mind" Edward asked. "Go ahead but I may not answer them all" I answered. "Okay so my first question is why. Why would you leave behind every thing you know to move to this small ass town." "I moved because I found out that people were using me I know I was naïve to believe that every one wanted to be my friend because of who I am and not what I do and I was getting tired of it all. I want to be normal I want to have normal friends go shopping with out people trying to take my pictures, or going to a movie and not knowing the people on the screen and being on the screen myself." "You do know that eating lunch with vampires and a werewolf is no were near normal right" Edward asked with a small chuckle. "Yeah I know but I have come to terms with the fact that I will never be normal and I am okay with that as long as I know that I am not being used" I answered with a smile. "Okay so how did you get into acting?" "I was five, and one of my friends mom had found an add looking for young actress for a TV show. So I went home and begged my mom for days until she let me audition and I nailed it and was hired within the week" I said with a smile. "I love acting and singing it's my escape as every one knows my parents are divorced and to get away from the fact that my parents were no longer together I acted. I was some one else while I was on set and I was good at it, and singing is my way of being me all my songs come from me and not the characters I play or what people think I am its me the real me that's how I balance my self out." "Now that you're no longer acting or singing how will you balance your self out" Edward asked with curiosity in his voice. "With out acting I don't need balance now I can be me the real me Isabella Swan." I replied.

"So Edward how about you tell me about your self" I asked. "I would love to but we need to get to class" I looked around and saw that there were only a few people left in the cafeteria. "Shit" I said as I got up. I looked down to grab my tray to find it was gone I looked up at Edward and he just smiled. "Alright Jacob I will see you soon oh and does my dad know that you turn into an over sized dog?" I asked with a smile "no Bella your dad doesn't know that I am a wolf he doesn't believe in the old legends any but I am going to warn you now that if you do decide to be friends with them my dad will be on you like white on rice he sees you as a daughter and he would do any thing to protect you" "yeah I know, but I don't know if we will be friends our not so lets not get ahead of our selves okay" I said. "Bella I can see that you will be part of this family in no time at all and I would love to go shopping with you this weekend its going to be so much fun." Alice said with a smile "you do know that that's just a little bit creepy right" I said with a small laugh. "Yeah I know but you will come to love it." Laughing we exited the cafeteria, Edward and I went to biology Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper said there good byes and went there separate ways and I watched Jacob get into his car and drive off.

We entered the biology class and every set of eyes were on us including the teacher Mr. Banner. "Hi I am Bella Swan your new student" I said as I gave Mr. Banner my slip to sign to sign he gave me back my slip and told me to take the seat next to Edward in the back of class. I sat down next to Edward I could see that he flinched back a little I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote

_Are you ok?_

**Yeah I am fine its just you smell really good it wasn't as bad before because of Jacob and my family it just caught my off guard sorry**

_Is there any thing I can do to make it better?_

**Just give me some space and I will be okay you know you amaze my right**

I read what he wrote and moved as far as the desk would let me and replied _how do I amaze you_

**Well you just found out that your best friend turns into a wolf and a vampire just told you that you smell really good and you asked how you can make it better for him and the fact that you agreed to go shopping with another vampire that's just amazing**

_Well we have already stated that I am not normal so what ever_

He just chuckled

We spent the whole class period passing notes getting to know each other.

Once the bell rang Edward looked at me and asked "what class do you have next period" "I have PE" I answered with that he walked me to the gym and did some thing I did not expect. He lightly tucked my hair behind my ear and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "I will see you after school" he said with that he was gone.

I walked into PE and knew that I was falling for the hottest vampire on this earth Edward Cullen. PE passed in a blur I was able to sit out thank god I was in no condition to do any thing but think about Edward and his lips on my cheek. I exited the gym and I could feel people glaring at me and I could care less. Edward was leaning against the brick wall of the gym waiting for me "hey" I said "hello so are you headed home" he asked "no I am actually headed to the store there is no food in the house my dad hates to cook." "So you can act, sing, and cook pretty impressive." "I can do so much more" I said with a smile I was walking to my car when Alice popped out of no where "hey Bella your going to have a little run in at the store, can I come with I want to see it in person" she said with an evil grin "sure why not" I replied. "Oww we are so going with" that came from Emmett "alight you are all welcome to come with if you want." Edward just shook his head and headed toward his car. I wonder what will happen at the store and I couldn't wait to see.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN/ I am so happy to report that I now know were this story is going. I have been thinking of deleting this story, because I didn't know were it was going. You see all of my stories have just been thoughts that refused to leave my head, so I had to but them down on paper before I went mad. So I am happy to say that in the middle of my Learn 11 class today the whole story just fell into place, so the story should be done soon. Thank you all who have read this story and my others and hopefully I can figure out were those are going some time soon, so if any of you have any ideas do be scared to give your 2 cents because I know I need it. Thanks for all the support. On with the story.**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Pulling in to the store parking lot I still didn't what Alice saw but I knew it had to be good. Alice couldn't stop smiling and by the look on Edwards face I could see that she was blocking him. Shaking my head I went into the story and grabbed a cart to start my shopping. We have been shopping for the past 20 minutes and nothing has happened except Emmett makes weird noises when we pass any type of meat. "Alice are you sure something is going to happen?" I asked yet again. "Wait for it Bella it will start in 5 4 3 2 1" and with that Jessica and Lauren came down the same ilea.

"I can't like believe that we like get to meet Marie Anderson" said Jessica "yeah like I know, and like we get to spend a weekend with her I like can't to do some shopping" responded Lauren. To say I was pissed would be an understatement I was furious I remember my manger wanted my to do this contest but I didn't agree to it. "What the fuck did you two say" I asked "we said that were going to meet Marie Anderson for like a weekend in about two weeks are you like jealous you stupid bitch" said Jessica with that I punched Jessica in the nose and punched Lauren in the eye. "I swear if you ever call me a bitch again this town will be looking for your body do you under stand." I turned around to see that none of Cullen's were breathing but they all had smiles on there faces. "Oh shit sorry" I said as I saw the blood coming out of Jessica's nose. "its ok that was so worth it" said Edward "do you guys think that you can pay for the food while I make a few calls" I asked pulling out my wallet "yeah no problem" and before I could give them the money they were gone "damn it" I said

I walked out side and called my manger Melissa. "Melissa Andrade speaking" "what the fuck did you do" "who is this" "its Marie and I want to know why two girls here in forks think that they will be spending a weekend with me" I asked getting angrier by the second. "Well your mom sighed off on it months ago and we finally the found winners" was her response "but you knew that I was leaving this business and you still went a head and picked winners" "well what do you want me to do cancel the contest and call back those girls mothers and tell them that you decided to quit this business?" "You know that we cant do that people will be looking high and low for me, fine I will do it but I want to bring along some friends let be ask if they can do it and I will get back to you."

As I hung up the phone the Cullen's came out. "So I was wondering if you guys would like to come to LA for a weekend please pretty please" I begged. "Alice already told us you were going to ask and it looks like it will be cloudy that weekend so I don't see why not we just have to run it by our parents first" said Edward "thank you" I said as I ran and gave him a hug once I was in his arms I realized what I had done "sorry I…" "It's okay Bella" Edward cut my off and held me close all I could think was wow

When we herd some one chuckle we turned around to see all the Cullen's looking at us so of course I blushed with that I stepped out of Edwards embrace but he never let go fully he kept his arm around my waist. "Oh Bella when we go to your house I have to have to test drive your Porsche" said Alice "which one?" I asked I started laughing; they all looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean by which one how many do you have" asked Rosalie "only four I have an in yellow 911, a black Cayenne, a blue Cayman and my favorite a red Boxster. I love cars and speed. Big M got me interested when I was like 12" I said with a smile. So which one did you want to drive Alice so I can make sure it's at the LA house" "the yellow 911" "okay that's already there." "Hold on Bella you have four Porsches and you drive this" Emmett said pointing at my truck "what would it look like with me riding around this town in a red shinny Porsche and I bet that you guys have better cars than the Volvo." I said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two weeks later on the plane to LA

I hate my life why you might ask well because we are now on the plane going to LA. Yeah I know I should be happy. LA has been my home for years, and I get to see my mom, and all my friends that have not disowned me, but I just can't bring my self to be happy. I am scared shit less that one of those dimwits will know am Marie Anderson. Alice says that it will be okay but I just can't stop the feeling that something is about to happen that will change my life for ever. I and the Cullen's decided to ride in together and told the dimwits that the Cullen's parents had some were to go and that they would arrive first, and that my private plane would pick them up around 3. That gave us time to get to the house in LA and unpack all of my crap that I brought with me to Forks and I packed up most of my stuff in my room so my mom wouldn't have to have to many reminders that I was no longer living there.

I had to dye my hair back to brown so the dimwits wouldn't know am Marie Anderson. Edward says that he likes my hair better brown but I think that he's just saying that but what can a girl do. "Alice are you sure dumb and dummier won't know I am Marie" I asked. "For the last fucking time they will not know it's you and before you say it we know not to call you Bella and act like we don't know you. Oh and Edward you may want to make sure you don't call her love and if I was you I would get rid of the cell phone because as you called them dumb and dummier have noticed that you have had that phone since you moved to forks. They try to break into it your phone to see if you had Brittany Spear's number and see our numbers in there along with what is your house number I can see we get away with some lie but it would just be easer to ditch the phone. And heads up no matter how hard you two try you cant hide your attraction for each other and there might be a couple of insults thrown at Bella so if you want to keep up the show just let it roll of your back but it is funny when you beat the shit out of those two" Alice said.

We will be reaching LA in 30 minutes. We heard over the loud speaker. I just laid my head back and tried to relax. "Damn Bella I know you call him Big M but he makes Emmett look small and I didn't know you had such a big ass family" said Alice. "What are you talking about I don't have a big family" "I can see you with some girl named Janet and a man that you call Uncle Alex." "Oh that's big Ms family I have known them since I was like seven"  
"when do you see them all there coming over" 'on Saturday for a big dinner' "cool you guys get to meet them there just like my family" "yeah I can see that we all get along but Edward watch out there will be a lot of if you hurt her I will kill speeches." Alice said to Edward "I would never hurt her so there will be no problem" Edward said as he held be closer to him and whispered I love you in my ear.

Being with Edward has been great we spend every second together he even comes up to my room every night and just holds me. I am a real light sleeper and I heard some one in my room and I just assumed that it was my dad so turned and saw that it was Edward looking at my pictures on my wall bobbing his head to the music that I had composed to help me sleep at night " so when you sneak into a girls room you just come to see what she has on her wall and listen to music what kind of teenage boy are you" I had said with a smile "oh shit sorry Bella I didn't mean to wake you I just needed out of the house and I started running and I ended up here so I thought I could watch you sleep I will leave now I am so sorry" he said heading toward the window "you know you can stay if you like I don't mind" he looked at me and smiled "you can sit in the rocking chair or you can lay down in bed with me I swear I don't bite" I said with a light chuckle. With that he can and climbed into my bed and held me "this is really good music were did you get it" he asked "I composed it myself I can play the guitar, piano, violin, and the flute" "wow you never seem to do what I think you are" I rolled around and looked him in the eye is that a "good thing" I asked and with that we kissed for the first time it was so sweet and nice. "Love, earth to Bella were about to land" I just smile up at Edward "what were you thinking about" he asked "our first kiss" he just smiled and kissed me on the lips as the plane landed.

Edwards POV

Getting off the plane I had my arm wrapped around Bella when I smelt it. I looked around to see were the sent was coming from and I couldn't pinpoint it. I was just about to notify Bella that I smelt another vampire and that it would be best for us to stay close she was gone. I looked and saw that she was in the arms of a guy bigger than Emmett what the hell that must be Big M. Then I heard something that I never thought I would hear.

_I swear I let her leave for less than a month and she brings home five vampires Aro is not going to like this and by the way that guy was holding her I take it that's her new boyfriend Aro has been trying to get her to find a vampire mate so when we tell her about the prophecy she will be happy to change because she's in love and the fact that he's an animal drinker they are not going to like this they flipped a lid when they found out that I had decided that I couldn't feed from another human oh shit these are the Cullen's fuck Edward can hear me shit please don't let that be the new boyfriend. – Big M_

What the hell was that?

_Edward do I smell vampire- Alice_

_What the fuck I smell vampire but I don't see one or feel any emotions for another person- jasper _

"Okay I want answers" I said looking straight at big M

Big Ms POV

I am so screwed might as well tell the truth "I am a vampire" I said looking straight at Bella


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What

Chapter 7: What??

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Bella's POV

"You're a what?" I asked big M "I am a vampire just like your friends here" he said. "You better explain the whole story now" I said my anger rising "what had happen was that when you were born a prophecy was made about you. This prophecy stated that you would rule all vampires when you were turned. I am part of the Volturi guard and I was sent to watch over you and make sure no harm comes to you. Even as a human you have power; have you noticed that your stronger than most, faster, and the fact that you can go days with little to no sleep at all. Well the Volturi has so we did some digging into your background and found that you are a descendent of one of the first vampires. This comes from your fathers side of the family I know that you have noticed the same things in your dad like the fact that when there have been disturbances in town and he's been wounded, and he would heal faster than any other person. And the fact that you can actually leave a bruise on Janet which is really Jane a powerful guard. Your stronger than any one else in your family and you're the only one with the shield you my dear are going to become one of the rulers over all vampires.

"what if I don't want to rule" I asked with defiance in my voice. "It's in your blood Bella your human and you have befriended five vampires knowing they were vampires and I can tell be the way Edward here looks like he's about to kill me if I make one false move you love one to" he said in an all knowing tone. "So your saying that I am a descendent of a vampire how can that be vampires are dead how can they reproduce?" I asked. "You see your ancestor fell in love with a human and also had the power to give life before he was turned he did what ever he could do to save another life. So with his power and a human caring the baby the baby survived." "You will also have this power and the power to duplicate powers along with sharing them with others and you may even be able to take power away from another were not for sure how powerful you will be but we know that you will have these powers and rule along side the Volturi" Big M said. "Who knows for sure this will happen; Alice has visions all the time that have changed." "You see this vampire only see what is absolute" was his reply.

"So when do I get to meet the rest of the Volturi" I asked a little curious about these people. "Well you already have you see the reason they sent me was because I have the power to change not only my appearance but also those around me. Your uncle Alex is Aro, uncle Marvin is Marcus and uncle C is Caius we didn't want to tell you are real names just in case your dad knew about the family line so we thought this would be better and we were planning to tell you when you turned 18 and see if you wanted to be changed that the when was going to be all up to you. Most people see the Volturi as evil and to powerful they fear us but you. You have seen the people that we really are we could be our selves around you because most of our powers didn't work on you and you weren't scared of us. I know you see them as family and they would never ever make you do something that you don't want to do and if they did they would have to go through me and I owe you everything you're the one that got me to feed off animals remember that one day when I asked you if you believed in vampires and you told me the stories that Billy Black told you and you said to me that 'how can all vampires be bad just like not all humans are nice and if they try to be good and help others I have no problem and we could be friends' that night I ran until I found a farm and had my first animal and have been feeding off them since."

"Okay I still love you no matter what you are and ever since I have been dating Edward the thought of being a vampire has been there and Edward don't even start with me about it okay I am just saying that I thought about it so I guess I will be seeing the Volturi on Saturday day" I said with a smile. "How did you know that they were going to surprise you" he asked dumfounded. "Alice can see the future alright now that that's all out of the way lets get home so we can get ready for the arrival of the dimwits oh and big M you are more than welcome to break your diet if you like" I said with a smile  
"Bella I wont eat them okay" "fine be that way damn I don't know how Jacob is going to take all this" I said a little worried about the whole vampire werewolf enemy thing.  
"you cant tell him Bella people aren't allowed to know what we are" big M said in his disapproving voice "he's the one who told me that the Cullen's are vampires he's a werewolf just like in the stories" I said rolling my eyes "I told you Bella you will never be normal not even in vampire standards you do know that right" he said amused. "Yeah I know that and I have come to terms lets go I still have to go buy a new phone I get to drive hear Alice try not to go to fast" I said throwing her the keys to the Porsche but by the look on he face my request fell on deaf ears. I will never be normal


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie rode in the yellow Porsche, while Edward, big M, and myself rode the red Porsche. " I am driving and I don't want to hear any thing about it from you Edward this is not my death trap this is a safe car and big M will never let any thing happen to me" I said he just looked at me with a frown on his face. I climbed into the driver seat and rolled down the window to talk to Alice "alright I had all my cars customized and I put phones in them so you can call me just press # 1 and it will connect to my car. Were heading down to the t-mobile store to by a new phone then we can head back to my house and wait for the dimwits to arrive" I said. "Alright I will follow you but if you go to slow I will be forced to take the lead" Alice said with a smirk. "Like that's going to happen" I said rolling my eyes. "Every one buckled up?" I asked "Bella just drive alright" said Edward I could tell that he did not want me driving "stop being a wet blanket I have been driving for year."

With that being said I pulled out of the air strip and pressed my foot on the gas. I started slow I was only going 100mph. Once I got used to the speed again I was flying down the rode at 160mph. We made it to the t-mobile store in record time of 10 minutes. "Bella you are no longer aloud to drive you could have killed your self" Edward said in an angry voice. "What ever Edward that was nothing and I will be driving this whole weekend I missed my cars" I walked into the t- mobile store to find people looking at me shit here we go. I smiled and walked up to a sells person "hi I need a new phone" I said with a smile "what kind of phone would you like miss?" I could hear Edward growling I just looked at him and I could see he was ready to rip this guy's throat out I wonder what he's thinking. "I will like a side kick" I said with a smile "alright miss let me get that for you" once he left some kid about the age 10 came up to me and asked " are you Marie Anderson" "yes I am what's your name" "my name is Monica can you sign this and could I get a picture?" "Of course" I said as I signed her paper and her mother took our picture. I missed this seeing little kids that I have affected. I am not your normal stereo type actress I was as far from Lindsey Lohan you could get. I got were I am on talent not some gimmick and I helped as many people I can with that fame. "Okay miss I am ready to ring you up what's you name and phone number?" I gave him my name and number than I paid for the phone and we were off.

Getting in the car I looked at Edward I could tell he was mad " Edward are you okay?" "No you didn't have to hear his thoughts it took all my strength not to kill his sorry ass" "Edward calm down you might want to get used to it I love you" I said giving him a light kiss. I pulled back and started the car and took off to my house in Malibu. I turned on the radio and vampire love came on by HIM

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)_

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart  


I sang along with the song and looked at Edward who was laughing come on Edward sing with my I have never herd you sing before I said giving him the puppy dog eyes he just rolled his eyes and sang with me.

_I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)_

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Wow, Edward had a great voice I turned up the music and started to sing louder and so did Edward, and big M just laughed at us.

_Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

Hold me (Like you held on to life)  
Like you held on to life  
(When all fears came alive and entombed me)  
My vampire heart

Love me (Like you love the sun)  
_Like you love the sun  
(Scorching the blood in my)  
My vampire heart_

By the end of the song we were home and big was singing with us. I got out of the car and looked at the Cullen's there faces were priceless. "You actually live here?" asked Emmett. "Yes, I do I bought it for my mom when I turned sixteen I added a race track in the backyard, there's a gym in the basement along with a wrestling ring, its ten rooms and twelve bathrooms, there's and indoor pool along with one out side. I don't really like all the space there no need for it, but my mom always wanted a big house so I bought it for her. We actually had a pool house built when I found this runaway shelter so if there ever full which they have been many times they can stay here. I have even hired many of them to work around the house and some even work on my clothing line you might be able to meet a few of them there great people who have been through so much if I could I would let them all move in" I said with tears welling up in my eyes just thing about some of the stories I have heard. "Bella you have helped many people you cant save the world how many houses have you bought and given to some of the homeless people you have met how much money have you given to charity?" asked big M. "not enough" I said "Bella what I am I going to do with you" big M asked shaking his head. I just rolled my eyes "alright lets go."

The house was spacious to say the least. The living room was big enough to turn into a dance studio I should know I have. "Alright this is the living room I would show you the kitchen and the dining area but you guys don't need it lets head up stairs so I can show you guys your rooms. I had one room made for all of you because I don't know if you guys wanted the dimwits to say anything. so this is your room Alice I actually had the rooms customize for you guys just in case if you guys wanted to come back." I said. Alice and Jasper's room was blood red with black trimming. They had a black couch and a four booster bed with a red confuter. There was a stereo system that any music lover would die for along with a flat screen TV on the wall. "Jasper I know how much you love to read so I had book shelves put in and some books taken from my library I don't really know what your into but there a few classics along with thrillers and a few books on the civil war. This room was made for you and Alice but the room that you are assigned to is across the hall there" I said pointing to the door. "Its nothing special just a bed and a dresser. "And for you Alice" I said walking in the closet. I opened the door Alice's face lit up. "Here's is the remote and the manual you can program it to be voice activated." I said. "Thank you thank you I love it" Alice said giving me a hug. "Yeah thanks Bella" said Jasper.

"Next is rose and Emmett right this way." I said walking down the hall, and opened the door roses and Emmett room was dark blue with white trimming there bed was like Alice and Japers but blue. "For you Emmett I brought in every game system made along with just about every game and movie I could find and for you rose you closet is the same as Alice's and I know how much you love cars so I set up the garage with every tool and part out there along with a few cars you can tinker to your hearts content and if you like you can leave the cars here or I can have them sent to forks what ever you chose." "Thanks Bella that was nice of you. "You didn't have to do this for us" she said. "No problem you guys are here for me and I know you guys cant stand the dimwits anymore than I can that's what friends are for" I said "no that's what's families are for Bella we see you as a Cullen and always will" rose said with nothing but truth in her voice I started to cry. "Aww don't cry bells" Emmett said giving me a bear hug. "Okay Emmett your assigned room is across the hall like I said to jasper its nothing special. I ripped my tears away and turned to Edward. "Umm I didn't know if you wanted your own room and not just for the weekend, but if we ever decide to come back if you do I can have a room made for you in like two hours" I said not knowing what he wanted "Silly Bella, why do I need my own room when I can share one with you" he said with a seductive smile that sent a shiver down my spine "Alright on that note lets see my room or well mine and Edwards room I was hopping you would want to share a room so I had a few things changed to acquire you into it" I said with a shy smile. I opened the door to our room that was now painted gold with black trimming we had a bed just like the others but gold along with that I added a piano, I also went trough Edwards music collection back in forks and bought replicas that now filled the shelves of music that I already had. There was a flat screen TV, music system, a computer and shelves of DVDs. "So what do you think?" I asked Edward "I love it but I love you more for doing this for us" he said kissing me lightly on the lips. "Alright I had all the rooms sound proof just incase" I said. Emmett just smiled I just shook my head.

We headed back down stair and sat on the couches. "Alright every one remember that you love me alright" I said looking down at my shoes. "What did you do Bella" asked Edward. "Well you guys had this coming." I said pulling an envelope out of my bag. "Okay well because you guys are doing this for me it's only fair that I pay for every thing. So here are credit cards that you guys can deactivate at the end of the weekend along with bank cards that are connected to my bank account and don't even try to use your own cards you guys will see that all of you accounts are frozen along with your credit cards I had a talk with your parents and a lot of begging later they agreed with me. I also have a car for each of you along both Jessica and Lauren will be given cars and spending money but they have a limit that my manger is paying not me. You guys have and unlimited amount of money and I don't want to hear your mouths, okay all of you always pay for things for me when we go shopping, and when we all go out to eat and I am the only one that eats you guys wont even let me pay for my own meal I have just as much if not more money then you guys do ok so please take it, and not whine for me" I said with a pleading look "Alright we will take it but were not happy about it Edward said and every one else just nodded their heads. I handed them there cards as the door bell rang "alright you all remember to call me Marie" I said. I kissed Edward full on the mouth before answered the door. There at on my front porch was Jessica and Lauren with the biggest smiles on there face. I HATE ME LIFE.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

"Welcome to my home as you know I am Marie Anderson and you two must be Jessica and Lauren" I said with the fakest smile in the world good thing I am an actress. "Hello I am Jessica and it's a pleasure to meet you I am such a big fan" said Jessica shaking my hand. "And I am Lauren its pleasure to meet you I am so excited for this week" "it's a pleasure to meet you two come on in." I said "as you know these are the Cullen's" pointing at them and this is "my body guard big M" I said. Big M smiled at them both. "Okay I was thinking that we would just get to know each other today, stay in watch a view movies, give you a tour of the house, and order pizza for dinner, then tomorrow you will all be coming with me to an audition, as well as a business meeting for my clothing line, I was also thinking that we could go to this runaway shelter so you can meet some of the girls that I help, and I usually work at the homeless shelter and then go to a church and sing to the little kids and serve food. Big M's family is coming Saturday day night for dinner so you can meet them there like my second family then on Sunday we can do what ever you all like. How does that sound?" I asked. "Sounds good to me" said Jessica and Lauren at the same time I looked at the Cullen's knowing that they would say yes. "Is that okay with you all" I asked as Alice got a far away look in her eye she just smiled and said " Marie that sounds like so much fun I cant wait to meet big M's family I have a feeling it will be so much fun" that smile scared me shitless. "Okay how about I show you around the house."

"Let's start with the basement" I said leading them down stairs this is my work out room. Emmett's face let up when he saw the wrestling ring in the middle of the room "wow we so need to talk mom and dad into buying us one of those what do you say jasper" "I say that mom would be more than happy to buy it so she can stop replacing the living room tables every week" "hey you're the one that is always messing with his emotions to cause you two to fight jasper" Rosalie sneered at jasper while rubbing Emmett's arm. "will if Emmett was so easy to manipulate we wouldn't be have this conversation" said Alice while glaring at Rose "I am so happy I am only child" I said shaking my head "is that right then what I am I chopped liver" asked big M with a fake hurt expression "what ever M we will settle this later just wait tell uncle Alex comes I am going to tell him you being mean to me" I said sticking out my tongue "you go ahead and do that Marie he will now that you lying" he said knowing that he was right "fine lets settle this in the ring now" I said. I was just about to take a step when Edward had to step in "how about we finish the tour I would love to see the rest of the house if you don't mind" "fine let's go."

We walked out side "I have a race track built in I love cars" I said "and this is the pool we can take a swim later. Alright here's the game room we have pool, video games arcade games. Lets get back to the main house and I will show you the library along with the home theater your rooms and the kitchen and the indoor pool." Walking into the house my phone started ringing

_Your moms calling back for no good reason but just to chat she waste your minutes talking about the cat or about how dad has gotten fat why did I pick up don't pick up the phone_ (this is my ring tone for when my mom calls my cell phone I thought it was funny)

"that's my mom let me answer this big M can you finish showing them around" "yeah" he said once they went up stairs I answered the phone "hey mom what's up" "well Phil surprised me with a trip to Vegas and I know that your having the contest this weekend but I wont be able to make it back tell Sunday is that okay" "yeah mom its fine have fun big M can stay and his families coming for dinner Saturday night" "oh man I will see if we can come a day early I love his family if not tell them I said hi okay so how is it so far" she asked. "well as you know that my friends came along also I so want you to meet Edward I really love him and you know that I don't trust every one "yes I know just watch your self and if I am not there on Saturday day I will for sure be there Sunday so I can meet him and his family" "alright mom I love you" "love you to take care bye she said "bye." With that I hung up the phone just as the group was coming down stairs "alright lets bust out the movies and I will order pizza" I said.

"So what movies do you want to watch or we can watch TV shows that I have on DVD. Jessica Lauren how about you two chose because I have a feeling that the Cullen's wont be able to chose with out breaking any thing" I said looking straight at Emmett and Jasper they both just smiled with that they got up and looked at my movie collection they came back with five movies "well we couldn't decided between these five so we thought we could vote" said Lauren "what five movies" I asked. Queen of the damned, Blade Trinity, The Forsaken, Underworld and Dracula" Lauren replied putting each movie down as she said the title. "Somebody's a vampire lover" I said with a smile "Yeah we actually get together every Friday and find a new vampire film" said Jessica I with a shy smile. "So Edward you vote first which one would you like to see" I asked know how much he hated vampire movies. "I would rather pull my eyes from my sockets then watch another vampire movie he" said glaring at Emmett I just laughed "alright how about we watch blade trinity that's my favorite" I said "yeah" every one said I put the movie in. just as I was about to snuggle into Edwards chest the door bell rang . "That must be the pizza hey M can you make popcorn" I said as I went and got the pizza and paid for it. Big M returned and I sat in the middle of Edward and Big M "hey Marie do you have a blanket" asked Edward I just looked at him funny and Alice gave me a smile "I will be right back" I came back with a blanket for every one Jessica and Lauren were on one couch jasper and Alice were in one of the lazy boy chairs Alice was snuggled into jasper chest Emmett and rose were in the other lazy boy in the same position as jasper and Alice, I let out a sigh I wish I could do that with Edward, but I couldn't on the count that I was now Marie Anderson not Bella Swan. "here I brought you all down blankets" I said Edward grabbed the biggest blanket and wrapped it around all three of us under the blanket Edward grabbed my legs and laid them across his lap and started messaging them I smiled he smiled back and I pressed play on the movie.

Through out the whole movie every one but Jessica and Lauren was laughing at how stupid it was. We all ate but the Cullen's and big M, but Lauren and Jessica didn't seem too noticed. By the end of the movie Lauren and Jessica were asleep "hey big M how about you put them in there rooms and we can just hang out I am not tired in the least so we can just hang out here" I said. "Marie you should really try to sleep" "Edward I have gone days with out sleep I think I can stay up a little late okay" "fine" big M took both girls up stairs when he came back all of the vampires went rigid "what's wrong" I asked "another vampire" said Edward "no not any vampire its Jane Aro called and gave me a heads up that she wanted to talk to Bella about every thing and make sure you weren't mad at her I was going to tell you but we were all so busy sorry" "its okay and I love her no matter what, she is one of my closest friends no matter what" as those words came out of my mouth I was tackled to the floor "do you really mean that?" asked Jane. "yes I do Jane I will always care for you alright" "okay I brought you some thing" she got off me and pulled out a pumpkin shaped cake I smiled and so did big M the Cullen's looked confused "what with the cake" asked Emmett.

"When I met Jane for the first time I was eight and my favorite holiday is Halloween so I was trying to make a pumpkin shaped cake it wasn't working very well seeing as all I could reach was the bottom shelves in the pantry so I gave up trying to make it out of food, so I went in to the back yard and brought in dirt I was sitting on the floor trying to make it look like a pumpkin when Jane came and asked what I was doing and I told her. she was looking at me like I was crazy I told her to take a picture it would last longer then she was smiling at me I think she was trying to use her power and it wouldn't work and I told her to help or get out of the kitchen she of course helped me once we were done we tried to serve it to big M and well Aro they laughed and asked what we were trying to do and I told them making a pumpkin cake, so Aro went out and bought us one now every time we see each other we either make a pumpkin cake or Jane brings one it's was the start of out friendship( AN My birthday is in October and I have always wanted a pumpkin cake since before I could remember I have yet to get one but I was thinking of my birthday and this popped in my head)

"Well you all know Jane so let's sit down and talk." I said "Okay" said Jane now that Jessica and Lauren were asleep I could be close to Edward again thank god so I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist Jane saw this and said "so I see Bella fell in love with a vampire who would have thought" "what ever Jane you just bitter that you don't have any one to love you" she just glared "well as big mouth over here" she said pointing to big M "spilled the beans you all know what she is meant to be and how much we want her but putting that aside she is apart of the Volturi no matter what she chooses and I see her as a sister so if you so much and make he sad in the slightest I will kill you do you under stand Edward and you know my power there will be nobody in this world to save you do you under stand" said Jane "I would never do that to her I love her and yes I understand" said Edward. "Well now that that's over let's just have some fun and hang out." We stayed up all night talking and I could see that the Cullen's liked Jane and Jane liked them I just hope that the rest of the guard can get along as well.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

I woke up to find Edward and Jane in my room looking at one of my walls. What woke me was Edward growling and Jane laughing.

"What are you two doing, I am trying to sleep not all of us are vampires" I said

"Why do you still have this wall up I want it down now" said Edward what the hell is his problem. I got out of bed to see what he was so mad about. Oh shit, he was looking at the wall that Jane and myself made years ago. The wall had a picture of every go I have kissed on and off screen. (Most were from my movies and TV shows) we even had a grading system along with comments.

"Edward calm down none of the kisses meant any thing I promise" I said with a smile.

"Well Jane here isn't making it any better replaying you guys making and updating this damn wall. I don't like it and especially if you except me to share a room with you. I don't want to have to see the picture of every guy you kissed and your little comments such as 'great kiss never wanted it to end'" he said pulling the sticky note from Zac Effron's picture( I love high school musical so I through that in there). Smiling, I took the picture and kissed him on the lips.

"you are the only one who's kisses I want to never end do you understand I love you and only you, this comment was from years ago and I will love to take down the comments but the pictures stay. I can take them out of the order there in and move them around the room but these pictures will be placed some were on the walls of this room and you are more than welcome to put your own pictures up if you like" I said with a smile.

"Fine" was all Edward said

"Now that that's done Jane why the hell do you show him the wall" I asked with anger coating my voice.

"I didn't show him the wall. he brought you up here when you fell asleep down stairs and I came up here to see if you were awake yet, and saw that he was looking at the wall and I started think about when we made it and he started growling and I was laughing then you woke up" Jane explained.

"Alright let's get ready for the day. Are Jessica and Lauren up yet" I asked.

"No they won't be up for another two hours seeing as its only six in the morning" Alice said as she walked into my room

"Alright that gives me time to take a shower and get dressed. Is Mary here yet?" I asked Alice

"She will be here in five minutes" said Alice. Mary was my chef. She usually lives here but when I moved my mom didn't need her seeing as she loved to cook and had time now that I wasn't acting or singing.

I walked into my bathroom and got into the shower thinking about what today would bring and most of all the dinner tonight. I got out of the shower and got dressed in to a pair of light blue jeans that had wholes in them along with my white with green pock a dot shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth once that was done I put on light eyeliner and mascara. Stepping out of the bathroom, and into my room I saw that it was empty. Every one must be down stairs. I went into my closet and pulled out my black flats along with my juicy bag and necklace. (Out fit on profile).

I went down stairs to find Emmett and Jasper playing some game or another. Alice, Rose and Jane were talking about some fashion magazine. Big M was on the phone with only god knows who. Then there was the guy of my dreams Edward. I could look at him all day he was just sitting there in his own little world. Walking over to him, I just smiled.

"Hey what are you thinking about" I asked

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you. You mean the world to me and I don't think I could live with out you" Edward said with nothing but love in his voice.

"Good thing you don't have to" I said while I kissed him lightly on the lips as I tried to pull away Edward grabbed my waist and help me tight deepening the kiss.

"We will have none of that do you hear me" said big M. I just smile and removed my self from Edward hold and went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Hey Marie" Mary said as she handing me a cup of coffee and a plate of fresh pancakes with chocolate chips and strawberries along with sausage.

"Thanks Mary its great seeing you again I missed you" I said

"I missed you too" she said giving me a light hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Returning to the living room, I sat on the couch next to Edward and watched Jasper and Emmett playing there game. Edward wrapped his arm around me while I ate my breakfast. About an hour later Jessica and Lauren came down stairs were plain jeans and t- shirts.

"Good morning" they said at the same time they looked at each other and laughed

"Hey guys Mary has breakfast in the kitchen once your done we will head out" I said shaking my head lightly at the two of them.

"Okay" they said at the same time once again

"So big M did you rent the limo?" I asked

"Yes Marie I did it will be here in a few minutes "

Lauren and Jessica came out of the kitchen with the breakfast and coffee. Once they were done eating the limo just arrived.

"Alright first the audition and then the meeting then we can go to lunch and then come back and wait for Big M's family" I said

"Actually big M said that his family will be here around 1pm" said Alice with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh okay than we can come back here after the meeting lets go."

(**AN**/ I am tired and I have a paper for English that I need to work on so I am going to skip the audition and meeting and skip right to the Volturi arriving)

1PM

We had just arrived to my house to find ten people well vampires standing on my front porch this should be fun. I was the first out of the car Edward was right behind me then Jane, big M, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jessica, and Lauren.

"Hey every one" I said. I was trying to figure out who was who. Seeing as I never seen any of the Volturi in there vampire form. They were all beautiful to say the least it just those red eyes that scared the shit out of me. I still see them as my family but I just can't get around the fact that they kill humans to live. I know I can't change them. And even if I tried they would have to want to change but if they think for a minute that once I am changed that I will kill innocent people there wrong.

"Hey Mari come give your uncle Alex a hug." Aro said with his arms open he always knew me so well he knew I didn't know who he was so he said his name. I smiled and walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hey Aro I was wondering if you could do something about your guys eyes I don't want to scare my contest winners and please, please be nice to Edward I really like him and I know how you can get." I whispered into Aro ear while I gave him a hug.

"Of course" he whispered back. I pulled away and led every one into the house. Once every one was seated the weirdest thing happened, Jessica and Lauren went to sleep out of no were.

"What the hell" I asked.

"Calm down Bella there not hurt, we just put them asleep so we could talk and change are eye color as you asked before" Aro said looking at me.

"I see that you feel in love with a vampire I just wish you would have fell for some one in the guard." I just rolled my eyes.

"Well Edward as you know that this little girl here means the world to me and if you as much as harm one hair on her head I will kill you. Aro said looking straight in the eyes. Now that that's taken care of Bella there's a reason why we came early. You see there's people out there that don't want you to take power some don't want you changed because of the power you will poses and then there's others that want you for themselves. Those who want your power so they can overrule us, these vampires have your mother and her boyfriend Phil. Aro said.

The last thing I remember is every thing going black.

So what do you think please review


	12. author note

Author note not chapter please read I need your help

**Author note not chapter please read I need your help**

I know I hate author notes, but I have these two new stories running amuck in my head and I know I already have three stories that I am working on so I was going to put a poll on my profile to see if you wanted me to post the stories now or wait tell I finished the three I already have. I am going to tell you now that I am a little stuck on the future of all and finding love family and power but freedom is almost done. If you guys have any ideas I am all ears so here are the two stories I have been thinking about both already have a chapter or two written but no titles so if you decide that they should be posted I will need names for the stories so here are the summaries

Story one

Edward left to clear his head and need some space from his family when he comes back he doesn't come back alone. Who is this mysterious vampire and why I Emmett ready to kill. Edward brings back Bella but my twist is that she's Emmett's little sister from his human life. Bella will have the power to copy other people's gifts I will go into why in the story.

Story two

I was watching twitches last night and this story just kind of came to me

Isabella and Annabelle are twin witches. That are destined to be the most powerful witches in the world. There parents feared for there daughters lives, so they did they only thing they could. They separated there daughters and gave them up Isabella was given pack of were wolves and Annabelle was given to a vampire coven When they meet again will there be love and happiness in there future or pain and loneliness?

Edward and Bella of course and Jacob will imprint on Annabelle


	13. Chapter 11

Sorry its taken so long to update my computer was being stupid

Chapter 11: the plan

Sorry it's taken so long to update my computer was being stupid

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

I awoke to another Bella. What the hell, why was there two of me.

"What's going on" I asked

Edward was at my side at the same time Aro was.

"Bella you scared us are you okay" asked Edward in panicked tone.

"I am fine, but I want to know why there a Bella look alike standing in my living room" I asked getting impatient.

"Don't worry Bella it's me Jane." Said the other me.

"Jane why do you look like me?" I asked.

She looked at Aro with a pleading look.

"Aro what the hell is going on" I asked my anger rising.

"Well when you were out the kidnappers called and said that they would trade you for your mother so Jane volunteered to change her appearance and go in your place" said Aro.

"Like hell she is if its me they want its me there going to get there's no way in hell that I am letting Jane take my place" I said beyond anger now.

"And there's no way I am letting you go in there" said Aro

"Aro I am not asking you" I said in defiance

"Bella don't play with me, your still human I am not letting you go up against a group of unknown vampires I want let that happen" Aro said in his father tone.

"Last time I checked you not my father, I love you to death, but you know that I will not let my mom be put in harms way, and not do anything about it"

"Bella I won't let you go"

"You can't stop me"

"You bet, I am a vampire and I brought ten other very powerful vampires with me your not going any where."

"Bella you better not think about it or I swear that I will chain you to a wall" said Alice

I smirked

"Damn Bella"

"Shit"

"You wouldn't"

I was playing the twenty-five different ways to get out of my house with out any one knowing. I placed secret passages through out the whole house. Big M has always taught me to have a back up plan and I had over twenty five.

"Aro I know that you rule all vampires and all, but there's no way to keep Bella in this house, and as you have said you do have ten vampire guards, but I must remind you that Bella has grown up with all ten of them, and the fact that she has trained with more than half of them, and counting her mental block she will get away before you even know she's gone. She has this whole house filled with secret passages, and traps that can even hurt vampires trust me I have seen it and it's not pretty." Alice said glaring at me the whole time.

Aro looked at me with nothing but anger in his eyes.

"Don't look at me that way you're the one that taught me all the ways to trap the house, and always have a plan b, you have been planting these things in my head before I was seven years old, this is no ones fault but you own. And I know how much you all love me so I am willing to compromise with you." I said

"Were listing" Aro said with what looked like pride in his eyes.

"I was thinking that we will let Jane try and be me, but I am going with you. Big M can change my appearance into anything he likes, but if they figure out that Jane's not me you take away the appearance, and I take Jane's place that's the only way this is going down. I will not sit here biting my nails while you fight my battles, and when this is all over I want to be changed I hate feeling week. I said with my head held high.

"Bella think about this, you can wait to be changed tell after high school wait a few years" said Edward

"No Edward and I got my GED when I was sixteen, and I can always go back to high school after my change. I know how you feel about being a vampire, but I was destined to be one it's my future, but I have a favor to ask of you." I said

"What" he asked

"Will you change me" I asked with my puppy dog eyes.

"Bella …"

"Edward I love you please for me" I was pleading with him

"Alright I will do it but I don't like it and I love you too. I have one favor to ask myself" he said with his famous half smile.

"Yes" I asked

"I want to go with you I want to be at your side" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Edward I can't lose you" I said not see this coming.

"I can't lose you either, I am the vampire here, and you don't except me to sit here, and bite my finger nails do you" he asked with a smile.

"Alright" I said with that my cell phone rang

"Hello" I asked

"Hi Bella I wan to meet you in 30 minutes go ahead and bring anyone you like, but bring them at your own risk, because I will kill who ever gets in my way. Meet me at the a banded ware house on tenth and summer" click.

"I looked at every one, and I knew there herd the conversation. I was ready to take on anything I had to. If he wanted me he would get me and it will be far from pretty.


	14. authors note please read

Authors note

Sorry I know how much we all hate these, but it has to be done. As you all know the holidays are coming and the semester is ending which means end of the semester exams. I also broke up with my boyfriend and it's hard to write about love and finding that one special person that you're willing to die for when your heart is breaking. So I am sorry to say that all my stories will be put on hold I may update if I can but if I do it I won't be for a long time and the chapter will be pretty short. Sorry again I really am but that's the ways it's going to be.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sorry it's been so long. I have been dealing with a lot in life and school just let out, and my best friend and I have been working on our own project away from twilight. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Bella's Point of view

Getting ready for the battle ahead was one of the most nerve racking things in life, and I have been in many nerve racking situations in my life, waiting for call backs and information on singing contracts, nothing compared to this.

"Bella please calm down, I feel like biting my nail" jasper said with the nerves showing in his voice.

"Sorry jasper I'm just a little stressed" I replied back.

"So Aro what are we going to do with Frick and Frack" I asked looking at the still sleeping Lauren and Jessica.

"They will stay here sound asleep Alice already sees that they will sleep through the night"

"Alright and Alice have you seen anything else like how this is all going to end" I asked praying that she would tell me that everything will be okay, but I knew better.

"Sorry Bella I can't see how the battle ends the only reason I can see what happened to frick and frack as you call them is because they won't be involved in the battle am sorry but I have a good feeling everything will be okay" Alice said not just reassuring me but also herself.

"Alright everyone it's time to get this show on the road" I said.

I closed my eyes as big M approached me to change my appearance as planned I was going to take on Jane's appearance. It felt like I had a million ants crawling over my skin but other than that the transformation was quick and painless. I looked in the mirror, it was low key creepy looking in the mirror and knowing it's me but seeing Jane. Dressed in all black I smiled to Jane's reflection in the mirror and said a little prayer that all would be okay. Turing my back to the mirror I faced the room filled with the people that I loved the most in the world. I just hoped that we won this and I wasn't putting these people in danger for nothing. Everyone in the living room was decked out in full black you would think we were a punch of emo teens going out to our next show, not about to face blood thirsty vampires that would love nothing better than to see us all dead.

"Alright we know the plan right" I asked

"Yes am going in as you, and demand your mother back and I only come forth as the real Jane and you take on your true form if they know am not you" said Jane.

"Me Markus and Caius well be right behind Jane and you well walk in beside us as if you're Jane the only way to have the true identities shown if your cover is blown" said Aro with a kind smile.

"And we will all be behind you guys with the guard" said Alice speaking for the whole Cullen family.

Since the phone call was made to summon her aro had called back to Italy and had 20 of his best guard members join them. Edward was a little upset that he had to stand back with his family and not at my side, but I could never live with myself if anything was to happened to him.

"And if your true identities are shown I will be right at your side but only if they know you're the true Bella" Edward said with annoyance in his voice.

That was the only compromise that we could come with and neither of us were happy about it but I guess that's compromise for you.

"Alright we all know what to do and NO ONE brake rank or I swear you will have to go rounds with me" I said authority ringing in my voice with every word I spoke.

It was time, and not knowing what would happen next was starting to get to me.

Alright yes I know cliffy and you guys want to beat me but I will try and have the next chapter up within the week okay and I know this chapter is short but am trying to put out a new chapter for all my stories and still need to work on my other projects. I hope you like what I wrote so read and review please


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: sorry about this but I will not be going forward with any of my stories. I have so much on my plate at this moment in time and just can't get them finished sorry to anyone that would like to finish my stories that is fine just e-mail me and you can take them over. I will most likely delete the stories from my profile in a few weeks so just let me know if you like to take them over and if you do choose to do that you can e-mail me anytime with any questions about the stories sorry again.


End file.
